


That's Quite the Sight

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Glasses kink, M/M, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Regis' eyesight has been deteriorating and has to start wearing glasses, Cor finds out he has a thing for it.Filled for FFXV Kink Meme





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=182089#cmt182089).
> 
> This was interesting to write! Hope you enjoy.

Cor had heard from Clarus about His Majesty’s eyesight slowly deteriorating over the years, and obviously, it made him worry but the king’s Sworn Shield stated that it wasn’t something to fret about and His Majesty’s current health was well, in general.

Even then, not to say Cor didn’t believe in Clarus, but he had to check on the king. He made his way to Regis’ office, needed to see this for himself. When he knocked on the door, he heard a ‘Come in’ before entering the room.

Cor walked up to Regis’ desk, his hands tightly pact in front of him where he stood but crystal blue eyes widened at such image before him.

“Ah, Marshal,” Regis greeted with a smile as he looked up from his set of documents. “Is there something the matter?”

Oh.

Now that was something.

Cor identified the new spectacles upon His Majesty’s face. A simple black frame with intricate swirls of gray printed over the surface and the rectangular-shaped lenses that went with it, all fitted perfectly to match the king’s face.

The sudden realization hit him.

He’s quite handsome like this, Cor admitted silently.

“What’s wrong? You’re staring.” Regis said with concern and grabbed his glasses by its temples, about to set it down on his desk.

“Wait a second, Your Majesty…!” Cor abruptly spoken out, his left hand suddenly reached out but paused in mid-air. He was even stunned at himself while Regis looked simply confused.

What was he doing?

The two stared and waited.

There was that awkward silence creeping in. Not wanting to deal with it anymore, Cor made the first move and removed the king’s glasses with such gentleness as if he was carrying a newborn.

“It’s a very fine pair.” Cor stated without losing his composure, giving the specs a glance over to make sure it was up to par but of course, he didn’t have much knowledge about them. As long Regis could see then it was fine.

“Thank you,” Regis answered, “The councilmen were quite the pushover and demanded it to be made as soon as possible. I think they were quite frantic to think their king was to be blind so soon.”

“And how serious is your eye condition really?”

Regis sighed and lightly shook his head. “It’s nothing serious. The readings are becoming a blur but I promise you it’s not something to worry yourself with. I’m quite well as you can see.”

“If that is what His Majesty says then…” Cor steadied the glasses and leaned forward to place it back on the king’s face. A tilt here and there to make sure it was comfortable and it stood perfectly. “It is acceptable.”

The close proximity.

Regis was more than just a handsome man but Cor couldn’t think of another word that deemed worthy of such picture in front of him. No doubt growing fond of it and setting off an itch to do something _more_.

“Now, if you’re done worrying about the state of my eyes, was there a matter you wished to speak about?”

Cor blinked, finding Regis to be quite distracting. Again.

He cursed at himself for staring once again.

“I… I simply wanted to see how His Majesty was fairing.” And Cor gazed at the window to his left, spotting a bit of Insomnia’s buildings in the distance. “It’s a fine day, don’t you think?”

There was a moment of rest before Regis responded in agreement. The king stood up from his seat, his cane by his side, and walked over to Cor with purpose in his strides.

“Your Majesty?”

“Come take a walk with me. Surely we can catch up on some particular inquiries I wanted to address with you while enjoying the fresh air today.” Regis expressed with content before making his way to the exit.

“Of course.” Cor nodded. He followed behind with interest.

“And your peculiar liking to my glasses as well.” An unexpected smirk graced the king’s lips leaving Cor quite unguarded.

Even the best of fighters in all of Lucis has a weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
